SONIC WII U GAME, NINTENDO HELPING DEVELOPMENT asadserkfoplksnjr!!!111!1!
TSSZ has learned Sonic Dimensions, a working title for the next Sonic, will take place directly after Generationsand be a spiritual successor to Sonic Colors. We don’t know if this game will necessarily be exclusive to the Wii U, but we’re told it will have visual quality in line with Generations and it will take advantage of many Wii U specific capabilities. That includes the use of the Wii U mini-tablets for up to a 4 person multiplayer, and use of the revised Wii U remote and its touchscreen to destroy enemies and activate powers. So what’s the gimmick this time? TSSZ has learned Dimensions’s storyline will center around another time-space continuum shift at the hands of Eggman that not only alters Sonic’s world, but himself. Sonic will allegedly split into multiple personalities denoted by color–each of which having their own unique abilities. That’s right, if this holds, recolored Sonics are now a reality. In addition to the main Sonic, which will remain blue and act as a core uniting “ghost” of sorts in-game, we’re told there will be five other colors: Red, Orange, Purple, Green, and Yellow. We were told very specific things about each Sonic. Red Sonic, for example, can cause explosions to presumably open up new areas, but has a slow speed and a short jump. Purple Sonic, allegedly parodying Shadow and Silver, will be able to move platforms and float, with the dark nonsensical attitude to boot. And perhaps the most interesting tidbit: our sources compared the Orange personality to Big the Cat, a lumbering hedgehog even slower than his red counterpart…until he’s powered up. There is also a yellow Sonic–not a Super Sonic–that will be the fastest of them all, but take damage easily. The source alleges only two of the personalities can be used in-stage, but all may be able to combine and act as an equivalent Super Guide. The White Sonic allegedly pops up as an option after dying in a stage a certain number of times. Using it guarantees the lowest rank at the end. If that sounds a lot like a Nintendo idea, that’s because it is, and no wonder; we’ve learned Sega isAnother concept allegedly coming back: Rival battles. Eggman’s scheme is allegedly so out of control, it splits apart not just Sonic, but everyone in his world, including his friends, and the mad doctor himself. One example we learned about was the possibility of Sonic and personalities fighting an evil version of Amy Rose, finally tired of Sonic refusing her advances. We’re also told Eggman will split, and a kind-hearted version of him will act as Sonic’s guide.allegedly working directly with some Nintendo developers on this game. That’s in addition to most of, if not the entire staff for Sonic Colors being back on board for Dimensions. The Nintendo developers are allegedly assisting Sega design the levels, which we’re told will be more surreal, on similar thinking as Colors. Music Plantfrom Sonic Advance 2 was cited as a stage that may see its ideas and concepts revived for Dimensions. Another concept allegedly coming back: Rival battles. Eggman’s scheme is allegedly so out of control, it splits apart not just Sonic, but everyone in his world, including his friends, and the mad doctor himself. One example we learned about was the possibility of Sonic and personalities fighting an evil version of Amy Rose, finally tired of Sonic refusing her advances. We’re also told Eggman will split, and a kind-hearted version of him will act as Sonic’s guide. The final item of note from our source is yet another assurance that we will see some 2D gameplay within, and those mechanics will be “directly ripped” from the classic Sonic physics, though we’ve heard that line for a while. Our source requested anonymity, as the source was not authorized to speak publicly about the above details. The source also clearly advised to not necessarily take all the information at face value, since this is still a work in progress. We are likely months away from knowing anything more about this project, if these details hold up. There remain a lot of matters here that are a bit rough around the edges, and for that and other reasons we’re filing this under Rumor despite having confidence in at least some of the information presented. Remember: Whenwe learned about Sonic Generations in 2010, six months before its formal unveiling, it was known as just Sonic Anniversary with only a few details clear as well. This is something we will have to watch over time; do not expect instant gratification. Nevertheless, we will pass along anything more that we hear. Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account.